1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to military weapons, and more particularly is a pop-up weapon system for a military vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, weapon stations on military vehicles or other structures are attached directly to the vehicle or a turret. While this is certainly a practical and convenient arrangement, the safety and survivability of the vehicle and a crew under attack are jeopardized when the weapon needs to be deployed. Typically, deployment of the weapon system requires that the system be positioned with exposure to the enemy for use. With a direct connection of the weapon system to a vehicle, exposure of the weapon system for deployment also entails exposure of the system to enemy attack.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a weapon system that has a ready position in which the system is separated from the vehicle or turret of a structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a weapons system that can be operated without directly exposing the operators to the enemy.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a weapons system that can be aimed and fired while in an fully extended, deployed position.